1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaning unit having a brush assembly.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prior art to provide a floor cleaning unit having brushes to assist in scrubbing of the surface being cleaned. The brush assembly is generally affixed to the main body of the floor cleaning unit. However, after many times of use, a user may want to remove the brush assembly to clean the brushes or replace them due to the wear and tear of their bristles.
One example of a brush removal device is illustrated by commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,593 issued to Crouser. This patent generally comprises an elongate brush support beam having integrally molded, spaced apart, vertically aligned cylindrical bearings each receiving therein a vertically directed axle shaft of an associated rotary scrubbing brush. The brush assembly has outwardly projecting resilient tangs 51 depending from the lower end of gear guard 32A. Each tab snaps into vertically elongated grooves or slots 53 and 57 respectively of lower housing in the base module 10 of the carpet extractor. Each tab has hook portions at its free end that will engage the bottom end of the vertical slot to support the guard and brush support beam. The resilient tabs are pressed inwardly by a user to disengage the hooks from the bottom end of the vertical slot and thus, allow removal of the brush block. However, due to the structure and arrangement of the tangs with respect to the brush block, a user has some difficulty in accessing, grasping, and pressing the tabs inwardly. Often, a tool such as a screwdriver has to be used by the user to press the tabs inwardly.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush assembly that is easily removed from a floor cleaning unit by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brush assembly of a floor cleaning unit with improved distribution of cleaning solution.